


Love Across Time

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Birthday drabbles and one shots [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: F/M, Immortality, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: He lives in a world where reincarnation is common and expected, but it cannot happen unless their past life has faded from living memory. Last time he was alive, he fell in love with an immortal who swore they would never forget him. He has just been reincarnated.





	Love Across Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy with the ending of this so any advice you might have for me is appreciated. Anyways, this is a one shot I wrote for Donghun, the most wonderful man on earth. I could go on and on about him but suffice it to say that he deserves all the happiness in the universe and then some.

She looked out across the square, eyes skipping over everyone and focusing on only one person. Smiling, she ran down the stairs, hoping to meet him when she got to the bottom. Sure enough, there he was, waiting for her to throw herself into his arms. Clutching him close, she buried her head in his shoulder. He leaned his head down and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, holding her just as close and tightly as she was him. Suddenly, from the castle turret on the other side of the square, an archer shot his arrow. There was nothing she could do as she felt it hit his back, felt him stagger and lean against her. Tears in her eyes, she laid him down in her arms, desperately trying to stem the flow of crimson streaming out of his back, pleads for him to hold on on her lips.  
His hands came up to craddle her face, holding her there and brushing away the tears.

"Don't remember me, please." He pleaded with her just as much as she pleaded for him to stay strong.

"Let me go. I couldn't bear it if you lived your life regretting me. Please, let me go and forget about me."

"On the contrary, my love, I'll remember you forever. For as long as I have breath in my body, I will remember you." As she was an immortal, this was a serious promise.

And so, she was forced to watch, powerless, as the life flowed out of his eyes, through his back, and onto the ground, her hands, and her clothes. She could do nothing as he faded away before her. Nothing, except cry and beg him to stay, beg him to hold on. She buried her one true love a week later, vowing to remember him forevermore.

~~~

Reincarnation is real, normal, and even expected. The only catch, is that every person who remembered you in the largest ways and could clearly bring up any memory of you when called on the spot had to have died as well. There could be no living trace of your memory anywhere. As a result of this, many villans were remembered for all time as a way of keeping them dead. If one is reincarnated, they remember everything about their past life, just unable to understand it or know what it is until they come of age and are told of their reincarnation.

~~~

Centuries later, a baby boy was born. He grew up with thoughts of an elegant woman in silk dresses that made him smile. He found a love for singing and, with his mother helping him every step of the way and being his inspiration, he allowed that love to grow and become a passion that he turned into a career. He became a star and his name was known around the world. One day, a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties saw him on the television. Dropping the book in her hands that seemed to be older than it should be, she froze. The only thing she could do was whisper the name she had thought she would never say again: "Donghun?"

Searching through the internet, she found the image of the man she had known so long ago. She didn't believe it was possible. She still remembered him, yes, but the memories were buried so deep within her that the pain had become a dull ache that was easily put out of her mind. She wondered if it were possible, that he could have reincarnated without being totaly forgotten or if they had created a loophole by her being immortal. Did her immortality qualify her as dead and thereby no longer count as being someone to have a "living memory" of him, as the ancient texts claimed was needed?

The only answer she could think of was to go and talk with him. Preparing herself, the woman boarded a plane and made her way to him. She arrived at the hotel that he and his group were staying at, making sure to get a room close enough that she might be able to catch him coming out but not close enough to seem like a crazy fan. While she waited, she looked up their music and fell in love with his voice all over again.

Tears streamed down her face as she heard the soulful tenor that had once been only for her. Memories came to the surface. Memories of late nights under the stars, her head on his chest, their hands intertwined, his voice being released in a private concert for her and the stars alone. Another memory soon followed that one, a memory of hearing his sister sing to the court, of pretending that she didn't know the man who's voice could have made flowers weep but was instead simply playing the instrument that accompanied his sibling's voice.

Breaking out of the thoughts and circles that she easily got stuck in, she heard an elevator door open and many voices laughing, many footsteps coming down the hall. She got to her feet and threw her coat on, purposely not doing it all the way. Pressing her phone to her ear, she pretended to be late for a work conference and hurried down the hall, acting as if she were being yelled at by the person on the other side of the line. A group of five men came up the hall, heading for a room farther on than hers. One of them stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, he waved the others on and continued to stare at her.

She tried to brush past him, pretending she didn't kmow him. This was not supposed to result in confrontation, this was only supposed to be a short meeting to confirm that it was, in fact, her Donghun. Instead, he snapped out of his thoughts as she came within arm's length. He held out his arm, blocking her path. Backing up, she tried to go around him but was stopped by his other arm. He had long arms and the hallway was short, allowing him to effectively cut off her escape points unless she wished to duck under him or go the other way. Choosing to abandon her mission altogether, she "hung up" her phone conversation, acting as if she were told that the first day of the conference was over and to just go back to her rooms.

The man, Donghun, followed her pulling on her arm just as she unlocked her door. "Don't think you're getting away from me, (Y/N)." His speaking voice was deeper, almost husky, compared to his angelic singing voice.

Turning to look him in the eye, she made the split second decision to trust him and reveal that she actually knew him, rather than play dumb. "Okay. Do you want to have this talk now, or later?"  
"Now. Is this your room?" He nodded at the door.

Deciding to use a little sass, she said, "No, it's just a random door. My room is actually in the elevator."

To her surprise, he actually laughed at that. "Funny. Come on, we need to have a long talk."

She opened the door and held it until he had passed through. Taking off her shoes before sitting on the second of the two chair in the room, the other occupied by Donghun, she tried to figure out how much she wanted to tell him. She finally settled for, "How much do you remember?"

"I remember everything. Throughout this whole life, as soon as I was old enough to understand what those memories were, I've been trying to find you or at least figure out why I'm here. Generally speaking, one of us should be dead."

Nodding, she just sat there. A silence descended on them, one heavy with unspoken words and questions, answers that begged to be revealed to the other and some questions with no answer. Eventually, the silence got too much and she burst out in an, "I missed you." It was so quiet that if the room wasn't already silent, he would have missed it.

"How? How could you have missed me if I'm here?! You promised to love me forever and never forget me, but here I am, litterally living proof that that was a false declaration-"

Standing up, she couldn't help but cut him off, switching to the older Korean in her pain and anger. "False?! You think that was false? It's true, I may have been hasty in that pronouncement of forever but when I spent centuries getting over you, lifetimes of others who I didn't even bother to look at because I was still thinking of you every day, I don't think you can actually say that that was false. Even then, I never stopped thinking of you. I had buried the pain of your death so deep within me and wrapped it in so many layers of ice that I didn't feel it anymore, but the memory of you and our time together never went away. You don't get the right to call me false when you don't know how hard it's been. There was a time that I tried to forget you. I buried the memories as deep at the pain, yet the ice was still clear so I tried to heep dirt on it but it was never deep enough. Just when I thought it was deep enough and I was starting to move on, I saw you on television and just knew that it was you."

Sitting down on the chair so hard it sounded like it cracked slightly, she tried to get her breath back and control her emotions. Donghun could do nothing but sit there in silence for a minute, trying to process all that had just been said. When it finally got all the way through his brain, he took a deep breath. "Okay. You have yet to see this through my eyes, though." He used the same language she had, ancient Korean. "I thought I was going to disappear or get to the afterlife, I never expected to be reincarnated. When I was, I was confused and scared. When I knew what was going on, I was devastated. I had died gladly, knowing that you were alive. When I knew, I thought there were only two options and I didn't know which one was worse. Either you were dead, or you had forgotten me and moved on. I don't know why we are both here now with all of our memories intact but I do know that this shouldn't be possible."

Running her hands through her hair, (Y/N) had calmed down by the time he stopper speaking. "I've searched the internet and couldn't find anything about this. Apparently, nothing like this has ever happened before. I don't know if I'm considered dead because I'm immortal and forgotten by everyone, except you, who ever knew me or if we just somehow managed to beat the system. Either way, I don't know."

Donghun stood up and came behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into it, resting her head on his chest. "I don't know what is going on. I don't know what to do. You were always the brains of us. What do we do?"

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be alright. I say, let's stop worrying about how this happened or what could have happened and instead think about what did happen. We are both here, and alive. Can't we just be happy?"

Looking up at him, she smiled. "Of course. I'm going to assume you have a plan for telling your groupmates about this?"

"Not at all. You got any ideas?"

She laughed, turning to curl up in the chair and lean her shoulder into his chest, head moving to be cradled by his throat. "How about we just say I'm your ex that asked for a second chance. Or, would that sound too weird? I feel like that would make them think I'm a gold digger."

"Jokes on them then, we barely make any money at this stage in our career."

"How is that possible? Your voices are like heaven came down and the angels are serenading earth."

He laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest and throat. "We're not nearly that good but, thanks. As for the money problems, blame the agency for paying too much for us."

Laughing herself, (Y/N) pulled away from the hug and looked at him. "So, are we going with the ex, are we doing something different, or are we just not going to tell them?"

"I think we could go with the whole, old classmate that I had the secret crush on that just told me it was mutual."

"Yeah, I like that one."

So, together, the couple went off to tell Donghun's 'brothers'. Reunited after centuries apart, their love still alive, the star-crossed lovers finally got the happy ending they wanted.


End file.
